galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Guide:Assimilation
The assimilation guide will help you make your creations and stories better linked to the universe of Omni 01 - following this guide will make it easier to write tandem with other users. Assimilation, according to our definition, is the act of adding your creations to existing continuities. We highly encourage such acts - users planning to actively write on this wiki should do so. While the wiki is open to retconning, we prefer to not extensively redo creations for the sake of a single, new user. It is much easier for the new user to adjust their creations to existing ones. One of many principle The one of many principle states that if there is a rare set of objects or forces, there is bound to be one more in the universe somewhere else. For instance, if there is a rare artifact from a long extinct race, there is likely to be another one elsewhere. Generally, it is a good idea to allow for some ambiguity when it comes to numbers to allow for some creativity flexibility for all users. However, bear in mind that the overuse of this rule may lead to cliché or overused plot ideas. Example: Instead of: The super secret device is the only one of its kind that exists in the universe. Preferred: Currently, only one of the super secret device is known to exist in the universe. Size of the universe The chances of your creation conflicting with someone else's is slim due to the sheer size of the universe. There are 200 billion stars in the Milky Way galaxy alone so we are far from running out of room. Some creations extend beyond the Milky Way into the trillions of galaxies beyond. Users seeking to create civilizations in the different galaxies should consider starting off small. If they were large, then it will impact the history of the nearby region. Unless you are collaborating with multiple users, avoid writing anything that will affect the whole universe or galaxy. New technological devices New technologies can be introduced through discovery of ancient civilizations or secret research. A common mistake about bringing in new technological devices is not taking into consideration all of the implications about said device. This can lead to plot holes. If you plan to bring in something that could potentially change the course of civilization in the galaxy or the entire universe, then you must consult other users first to make sure everyone is on the same page. Reliability of historians Winston Churchill once said that "history is written by the victors". Even within Galactic Crucibles, that is very much the case. As a means of more easily justifying or remedying possible continuity errors, no article on this wiki is considered absolute truth, not even this one. Said truth remains unwritten to allow for multiple interpretations as to what occurred. However, we will require explanations if said article is too vague or nebulous to work from. For example, in an article about a war, it would be wise to state how a particular war was won. If the winning side launched a missile that led to the surrender of the enemy, you must clarify that it was a missile that won the war. Details you may leave out would be the individual who launched the missile, or whether or not there was a conspiracy involved. Example: "The Blue Nation activated the launch codes that destroyed the final enemy base of the Red Nation, leading to their surrender. The war was won, though the identity of the individual who launched the missile remains unknown to this day. Some claim that it was a Green Nation activist, or a conspiracy by the Red Nation. However, none of these claims have enough evidence to support it." Category:Guides